


Halloween fun with Tom Daley

by wishicouldbeliamsfriend



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishicouldbeliamsfriend/pseuds/wishicouldbeliamsfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Liam go to a halloween party, and Liam realises he's not the same guy he used to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween fun with Tom Daley

I first met Tom Daley backstage at an x-factor concert a year or so after we had become big. We were back for a tribute show to say thank you to Simon and the others, and during our cool down afterwards, Tom came into the green room to say hello. Since then we’d been good mates, hanging out together when we were in the same cities. It was an open secret in our circles (and, let’s face it, the whole world) that Tom was camp as Christmas, and as gay as they come. He was known for being a bit of a power bottom, he seemed to be able to enchant any man he wanted with that cute boyish face and ripped body that just didn’t seem humanly possible.

Fast forward to Halloween and we were in a cab on the way to my favourite club, the Funky Buddha in Mayfair. We’d been invited by the owners to an exclusive party and I was really excited. Rather predictably I’d dressed up in a batman outfit, though I have to say it was a very realistic outfit, I was quite proud of myself. It had a handy zip for urgent bathroom visits, something I doubt the real batman would have thought of! Tom was sitting rather uncomfortably on the seat next to me, in what can only be described as a formal fat suit, he looked a bit like the penguin I suppose.

“Tom, mate, run it by me one more time. What are you?” I scratched my masked chin.

He sighed loudly “Give it a rest, it was the only costume they had left when I went in. And I thought it was kind of funny because I’m quite skinny.”

I rolled my eyes and patted his leg “Hilarious.” I said sarcastically.

The taxi had arrived so he shoved me gently “Enough of your cheek, out you get.”. We shuffled out of the taxi, and Tom paid the driver. I led him to the entrance, or at least tried, I could hardly see through the paparazzi’s flashbulbs. We stood at the entrance for a bit, having some banter with the paps, then waved and went inside. Tom got the drinks in and I got us a quiet table with some stools just off from the bar. After a few, we were slightly tipsy and I wanted to dance.

“Dance with me Daley!” I demanded, tugging at his arm. He struggled to his feet and deflated his fat suit a little to make it easier to walk around. We danced together along with some of our friends, until a song we didn’t like came on and we sat back down for some more drinks.

“So how’s Danielle?” Tom slurred, looking at me with one eye through a shot glass, the other scrunched shut.

I looked down sadly “Can we not talk about that?”

He frowned and put the glass down, then reached out to touch my elbow reassuringly. “Not if you don’t want to mate. Sometimes it’s good though?”

I hesitated but nodded “We broke up. Well, not officially but we had a blazing row a few nights ago and I haven’t heard from her since.”

He tilted his head sympathetically “Aww mate, that’s rough. I can’t believe she let you go, you’re gorgeous.”

I lifted my head and looked at him “Really?”

He gave me a blank stare. “Are you kidding? You’re really handsome, and your body ain’t half bad either.”

I smiled and blushed “Thanks Tom. My body’s nothing compared to yours though.”

He grinned “In fairness my livelihood depends on it, so you are more remarkable. Anyway, she’s stupid to risk losing you. If that’s what she’s like then you deserve better.”

I sniggered dryly “Yeah right, I can’t date anyone who’s not famous because they’ll crack under the pressure, and anyone who is famous is either already dating, is a nutjob or a serial dater.”

Tom frowned and stood up, then came round and put his arm round me. I leaned my head onto his shoulder and smiled gratefully as he rubbed my arm. “Liam, you will find someone, just give it time.” He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek, probably meaning it as a reassuring gesture. But my whole body shivered and my eyes flashed with excitement. He started to move away but I grabbed his arm and stopped him.

“Again.” I said simply.

“What?” he blinked in confusion.

I looked into his eyes. “Kiss me again. Please.”

He frowned but leaned in and kissed me again. He aimed for my cheek but I turned at the last moment so he’d kiss me properly. I felt electricity course through my body as his soft lips brushed against mine. I started to kiss him back but he pulled away sharply. “Liam what are you doing? You’re straight.”

“I...” I struggled for the words to explain. “I thought so too. I like kissing you, that’s all I know. Do you... like kissing me?” I looked at my feet shyly.

He lifted my chin with a finger to force me to look at him. “Yeah mate, I like kissing you too. I just don’t want to mess with your head or anything. But... would you like to come back to my place?”

I opened my eyes wide but he quickly continued. “I don’t mean it like that. I’m not trying to make a move, I’m just saying maybe we should go somewhere a bit more comfortable and quiet.”

“I’d like that Tom.” I smiled and stood up, following him outside.

\---

Tom unlocked the door to his apartment and invited me in, gesturing to the leather sofa. I sat down and looked around, admiring the place. “You have a great home here. How comes we’ve never hung out here?”

He shrugged “I dunno mate, guess it’s just never worked out that way. Glad you like it though. Can I get you anything to drink? Soft or otherwise.”

I nodded “Do you have pepsi or lemonade or something?”

“Of course, I’ll be back in a second. Try to relax yeah?” he nodded towards me, noticing that I was sitting rather tensely. I smiled and nodded, feeling my body uncoil slightly and slide down a little on the sofa. I saw Tom’s iPad lying on the side so I picked it up and started to flick through it. I chuckled as I saw the tab he’d forgotten to close, it was a rather interesting porn scene. Curious, I clicked replay and watched some of the video, which only added to my confusion. I didn’t find it offensive or anything, but I didn’t find it hot either. So why was I feeling this way about Tom? I flicked to the next app he had open which was his picture gallery and my eyes widened. It was full of pictures he’d obviously been trading with other guys, but there was a group of pictures with a body I would recognise anywhere. Holy shit I was looking at Tom naked. I felt excitement again but this time much lower down my body, particularly when i moved to the next picture and there was his very large - even if I don’t have much to compare against - cock.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and he was holding out my glass of juice. “Like what you see?” he was grinning.

“Oh God mate I’m so sorry, I was just flicking through your stuff, and it caught my eye.” I blushed and shamefully hid behind my glass.

He chuckled “It’s all good Liam, I’m not exactly shy about my body.”

I pouted in agreement “Fair point.”

Tom stopped walking and looked awkwardly between the place on the chair next to me and the one on the other wall. I smiled “Sit with me?”

He nervously sat down and twisted his hands together shyly. “So, do you think you have feelings for me?” he asked rather vaguely.

“Yes.” I said immediately. “I don’t know what they are, because I’ve never felt it before. But I feel something more than friendship for you.”

He nodded slowly and took a sip of his glass, clearly unsure what to do or say. I decided to take the lead, I was the one being weird after all. I took his glass from him and set it down on the table next to mine, then I turned to face him on the couch. He copied me, looking at me with a mixture of nervousness and hope, he was adorable. “Can I..?” I reached out to him pointedly.

Tom gulped and nodded vigorously. “Take your time Li, I’m not sure what this is but I want you to explore it. Whatever happens we’ll still be mates, deal?”

I smiled “Thank you.” I timidly reached out and stroked his shoulder. This was bizarre, I was a pretty ‘tactile’ guy, I cuddled the other boys all the time, I’m bound to have hugged and touched Tom numerous times, but this was different. I stroked down his arm, admiring his muscled body. Then I slowly ran my hand over his face, as if truly appreciating it for the first time. I gently took his head in my hands and stroked his cheek. He stared back at me, and I could feel an excited energy from him, like he wanted to respond but was afraid to rush me.

I smiled and put his hands on my sides, giving him somewhere to touch. He grinned shyly and rubbed my body gently. Then I pulled his head close to me and kissed him experimentally. He didn’t move so I kissed him again, more passionately. This time he kissed me back and I felt a happy fuzzy feeling settle over me, and I knew I wanted more. I slowly ran my tongue across Tom’s lips but he jumped back. I felt alarmed “Oh God, I’m sorry mate. I thought...”

He shook his head “No, no it’s okay. It’s just like there’s an alarm in my head going ‘Whoa Liam just tried to snog me’.” He giggled nervously and I grinned. He rubbed my body again. “Mate, do you want me to act like I would if I was meeting you in a bar someplace?”

I sighed and nodded gratefully. As soon as I did that he lunged forward and started kissing me, quickly slipping his tongue between my lips and exploring me. I groaned happily as my body tingled and we made out on his couch. Before long I felt his hands move from my sides to run over my torso, and I felt him smile as he traced my abs through my shirt. His hands rested on my thighs, rubbing near my crotch, and I felt myself getting aroused.

I moved my hands from his face to his chest and unbuttoned his shirt, throwing it open and gasping as I saw his body up close. He was an Adonis, perfect in every way. It was just insane how ripped he was without being a bulky bodybuilder type. I felt myself harden and I reached out and touched him, running my hands over his strong chest, his nipples, then down to his ridiculous abs. I heard Tom snigger and realised I had stopped kissing him and was basically just drooling at his body. I flushed red and apologised “Sorry. You... your body... I mean...”

“I hope the ends of these sentences are good?” he teased me, flashing that cheeky grin.

I giggled nervously and nodded “Oh yeah, they are. Umm, would you uhh, like to show me your bedroom?” I looked up at him with a mixture of hope and anxiety, what if he said no?

He raised his eyebrows and let out a whistle “Wow. Are you sure Li? I mean, my answer is oh fuck yes, but... you’re my friend, that’s more important. We could stop, maybe just leave it here. Even just for tonight? I don’t want to pressure you.”

I bit my lip and decided to break cover. I slid my hand down and palmed his bulging crotch. “Do I seem pressured?” I gave him my smuttiest grin.

He whined as I touched his arousal, then stood up and held out his hand. I took it and he led me to his bedroom. “Sorry it’s a bit messy, I wasn’t expecting... you know... company.” he ran his hand through his hair adorably.

I shrugged “This is tidier than mine is on a good day.” I saw him standing nervously, I knew this must be almost more alien to him than me. I decided to take charge. I didn’t know why I felt this way but right now I was attracted to him, if that made me bi, then whatever.

I took his hand and led him to his bed, then helped him shrug out of the shirt I’d unbuttoned. I growled slightly as I saw even more of his body. He chuckled “You like?”

“How did you put it? Oh fuck yes?” I grinned and raised my arms over my head, winking at him. He got the message and pulled my t-shirt up and off, discarding it next to his own shirt. He bit his lip as he surveyed my body. I didn’t get that, I was nothing compared to him. I frowned and he explained.

“Li, I know you think my body is all that, but remember I’m an athlete. I rarely see non-athletes with a body like yours. It’s amazing. And really sexy.” he blushed a little as he said that.

I decided to cut to the chase, and unbuttoned and removed both his boxers and jeans in one go. He gasped at my sudden forwardness, but shrugged and gave me a cheeky smirk as he did the same to me. We both stared awkwardly at each other’s now exposed erections. I was a little bigger than him, but he was still damn nice. I reached out and started stroking him, marvelling at how he grew in my hand. He watched me exploring with fascination, but then dropped to his knees and licked the tip of my cock without warning. I groaned in pleasure and ran my hands through his hair, which he took as a signal to continue. He started licking and sucking his way down my shaft, using his hand to help with my length. I thought my eyes were going to pop out of my head with the pleasure he was giving me, I’d never had head like this before. Danielle just sort of sucked and blew on half of me then I fucked her. This was like sex all on its own, and if he wasn’t careful, Tom would make me cum in his mouth.

I gently eased his head off me and he looked up with a look of disappointment on his face. I smirked and gestured to the bed. His eyes lit up and he crawled up, making a point of showing me his butt. I growled and slapped his ass cheekily, making him grin. I forgot Tom was a renowned bottom. “Do you uhh, have... you know?” I muttered vaguely.

He nodded and reached into a side drawer, throwing me a bottle and a small packet which I unwrapped and rolled onto my now throbbing shaft. I looked at the lube and then back at him, not really sure what to do. He chuckled and nodded. “Squirt some onto your cock, and rub it all over it. Then squirt some onto my hole and get me nice and slick all around it. After that, well, I’d rather you opened me up a little with your finger first but if you’re new you could just stick-”

I cut him off with a finger over his lip. “Of course I’ll take care of you Tom. I just, you know, haven’t fingered a guy before.”

I lubed myself and him up, then squirted loads onto my finger and gently pushed at his entrance. My finger slowly slid inside, being squeezed so tightly by Tom, I was amazed. Growing in confidence, I eased in further, and started exploring inside him. I looked up and saw that he was mesmerised watching me learn. “Is this uhh, right?” I asked nervously.

He nodded “More Li.”

“Oh.” I lubed up a second and third finger and very gently pushed at him. He groaned and I stopped immediately. “Too much?”

He shook his head “No mate it always hurts a little at the start but it gets good after that. Can you uhh, go faster? Go inside me?”

I blinked and shrugged “Sure.” I started scissoring him open with a little more vigour, wincing as I heard him moan but after a few minutes his noises changed, they sounded more like what Danielle made. I thrust in deeper and twisted my fingers inside him and felt something different, and as I did so he cried out in pleasure.

“There Li.” he moaned, stroking himself. “Do that again.”

Fascinated and throbbing at the sight of him, I twisted my fingers again and he groaned, but before he could relax I did it again, and again, amazed at what I could do to him just with this simple action.

Before long he choked out “Fuck me.”

I gulped and stroked my cock to full length again then pulled my fingers out and quickly replaced them with my dick, going a few inches into him at first so he could adjust. He whined and I felt him pressing down on me. “Li I told you to fuck me. Now do it!”

I gasped but grinned and started fucking him, this I knew how to do. I kept speeding up, gradually increasing my power as I pounded his hole. It was amazing how tight it was, each time I pulled out it was he like he didn’t want me to leave. I grunted “Tom maybe its because I’m new but I ain’t gonna last long.”

He nodded “Me neither, wank me.”

I looked up and he was gripping the bed sheets and groaning, I had no idea he was feeling the pleasure I was. I licked my lips and grabbed his cock, pumping him in time with my thrusts. I felt myself reaching my high and looked up at him, to see him nod frantically. I started wanking him hard and fast, matching my frenzied thrusts at his sweet spot, and in seconds we both came, unloading together. I emptied inside him and I marvelled as I saw him shoot his load all over himself, spurt after spurt.

I kept thrusting and pumping until he stopped wriggling and curling his toes, and I was spent. I pulled out threw the condom away and cleaned us up. Then I collapsed next to him. He turned over and tentatively reached out to me. I grinned “You can cuddle me Tom. That’s what... boyfriends do.” I said hesitantly, looking at him to measure his response. His eyes widened and he grinned, then nodded and cuddled into me, kissing me before we both fell asleep.


End file.
